badpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe (Good ending)
AUTHOR NOTE : The beginning didn't change but I think you should read it to put you in the ambience. I'm a total Sonic the Hedgehog fan much like everyone else, I like the newer games, but I don't mind playing the classics. One day, I was playing Sonic Unleashed (I liked how you get to explore the towns in it) until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the mailman had arrived and put something in my mailbox as usual and left. I paused my game to go see what I got in the mail... The only thing in the Mailbox was a CD case for computers and a note. I took it inside. I looked at the note first and realized it was from my dear friend Kyle (Let's just call him that), whom I hadn't heard from in 2 weeks. I know that because I recognized his handwriting, though what was weird is how it looked; it looked badly written and scratchy and somewhat difficult to read, as if Kyle was having a hard time writing it down and did it in a hurry. This is what he wrote... "Tom, I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this thing somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, he's after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too fast for me.... Please Tom, destroy this god-forsaken disc before he comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it. Please... Kyle" I looked at the disc and it looks like any ordinary computer CD-R disc, except it had black marker on it written "SONIC.EXE", and it was much unlike Kyle's handwriting, meaning that he must've gotten it from someone else, like a pawn shop or eBay. When I saw "SONIC" on the writing of the CD, I was actually excited and wanted to play it, since I'm a a BIG Sonic fan. But, I would like to know what would happen if I destroy the CD-R disc. It is probably a bad idea to destroy a free game but I was too curious. Suddenly, I destroyed it with my bare hands and I heard a small scream coming from nowhere. I thought it was someone who is injured (but not something terrible) so I decided to ignore it and go back to home. AUTHOR NOTE : Tom didn't know he just killed Sonic.exe in the most unfunny way possible. Yes ! The one who says he is the God of the game which he is stuck in was killed by an harmless human. THE END... (You're disappointed, right ?) AUTHOR NOTE : I won't write anything else, now. AUTHOR whispering : This is a big lie written by a smart boy which is ME!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : Hee ! Hee ! I lied. You ! dumbass ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : You're still there ? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : Why are you still here ? There is nothing left for you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : You really have nothing else to do in your life, haven't you ? You ! Useless pile of garbage ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : Go away ! You're starting to be annoying ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : Still here !? Okay ! Do you want to end like this ? AUTHOR NOTE : I am going to DESTROY YOU if you don't leave NOW ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : YOU WANNA DIE !!!!! YOU WANNA DIE !!!!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : Okay ! You're still bothering me because you know I ain't go do nothing. You think you're smart !? You're not smart. If you were smart, you would stop reading my notes a long time ago... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : You ! Again ! Why are still reading ? Oh ! Yes ! I know ! You're just curious. You want to read all my notes. Well ! Too bad ! I won't write anything else. . . . AUTHOR whispering : I've got something to distract this pile of garbage : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBPmeltwpYs . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . AUTHOR NOTE : YOU'RE STILL FOLLOWING ME ! WHY ? Oh ! I lied the first time when I said I won't write anything else so you knew it was an other lie. YOU THINK YOU'RE SMART ! ... Yes ! I admit you're smart because you always find a good way to annoy me. OK ! You know what ? I am going to kill myself right now and when my soul will leave my body, I will change my shape to look like sonic.exe (just because it is the topic of my creepypasta) and I will haunt your dreams FOREVER ! AUTHOR whispering : Wait ! If I die while I write this... I can't publish it. What should I do ? ...... ...... ...... I have idea. I am not going to kill myself while I write. I am going to kill myself tomorrow. GOOD IDEA ! I am so smart, smarter than dat pile of garbage. Category:Cliche Madness